Cambio De Blanco
by A - El Eloy
Summary: [One-Shot]. Luego de Aquella Tarde en la Pista de Hielo, Adrien solo llego a confundirse mas con las Palabras de Kagami y los momentos donde dudaba sobre sus Sentimientos. Terminando con una Tormenta en su Cabeza con las Palabras de Marinette de ese Día. Al final encontrando Consejos de Amor en un Plagg que le ayudara a ver cual debía ser el Blanco el cual Apuntar. (Adrinette)


**-Cambio De Blanco-**

No tenía la más mínima idea sobre qué hacer. En su cabeza miles de pensamientos eran procesados a la vez que sentía un cansancio enorme debido a esto. Tan solo dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Ya en casa lo pensaría con más calma, incluso los consejos de Plagg podrían ser de utilidad…

Llegado a su destino, se dirigió sin detenerse hasta su habitación. Se dejo caer derrotado en su cama luego de haber dejado su bolsa a un lado y cubriendo su vista con el antebrazo.

-Voy a comenzar a pensar que eres esa clase de persona que nunca está tranquilo internamente- Comentó un ser pequeño de color negro con semejanza a un gato que flotaba encima del joven.

-Plagg…- Contesto Adrien retirando su brazo con cierto fastidio de sus ojos para mirarlo -En estos momentos no se en que pensar… estoy muy indeciso…-

- _Si Kagami me viera..._ \- Pensó imaginando a su amiga, recordando aquellas palabras que había logrado escuchar de un simple susurro de ella hacia Marinette.

" _ **La razón por la cual nos puedes mantenerte en pie es debido a tus dudas**_ "

" _ **Yo nunca dudo**_ "

Esas palabras se habían alojado en su cabeza con fuerza, como si estuvieran grabadas a fuego en su cerebro.

Había sido un susurro pero igual él lo había escuchado. No sabría si Luka también lo habría escuchado. El sentimiento de culpa por haber escuchado algo que no debía escuchar no se había alojado en su persona debido a la resonancia que había dejado en él aquellas palabras.

 **Porque sentía que no solo iba dirigido hacia Marinette.**

-¿Por qué?- Escucho a Plagg preguntar sacándolo de sus recuerdos -¿Acaso no querías salir con Kagami debido a tu relación con Ladybug?- Pregunto de nuevo empezando a estar un poco fastidiado de las incertidumbres de su dueño -¿Es que ningún consejo te funciono?-

- _Ningún consejo..._ \- Se repitió mentalmente mientras levantaba su cuerpo para quedar sentado al borde de la cama -Al parecer no…- Se limitó a responder simplemente.

Y es que quizás no se encontraría en ese mar de confusión de no haber oído aquellas palabras de Marinette…

Había sido indescriptible.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

-Marinette, ¿Que sucede?, ¿Se te olvidó decirme algo?- Dijo el rubio una vez habiendo bajado del auto para observarla expectante.

Notaba como su pecho bajaba y subía por la carrera que había hecho para alcanzarlo. Debía ser importante lo que quería decirle para tomarse tal molestia.

Suponía él...

Cuando por fin alzó la vista, pudo ver un brillo singular de aquellos profundos ojos azules que su amiga poseía.

-Yo…- Dijo algo nerviosa pareciendo que volvería a aquella tartamudez tan peculiar de ella. A veces adorable y a veces intrigante, de cualquier forma trataría de darle una respuesta.

Cuan equivocado estaba…

-¡Te Amo Adrien!- Relevo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza por miedo a ver su expresión -¡Incluso si estas enamorado de Kagami! ¡Tenía que decirlo!- Sentenció aún sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos.

Para Adrien, aquella revelación fue tal y como había pensado.

Era serio. Pero no sabía cuánto ni cómo le afectaría.

Toda idea de cómo responder o siquiera pensar se hallaba anulada por la revelación de su "Querida" amiga. Aquellos orbes verdes se habían dilatado hasta su máxima capacidad, y en su estómago sintió algo revolverse.

Simplemente se hallaba en un estado de "Shock Abismal".

Todo su cuerpo hacía alarde de sensaciones extrañas.

Pero muy dentro de él sentía algo que podía distinguir con cierta facilidad, incluso si fuera muy diminuto.

 **¿** **Sentía felicidad?**

-¿Tu me Amas?- Dijo de pronto la peli-azul logrando toda atención del rubio nuevamente.

"¿Cómo podría responder aquello si ni él mismo parecía entender su corazón?"

-¡Entonces podremos casarnos y vivir juntos en una hermosa mansión, y tener un perro y un gato ¡Y un Hamster!. Lo llamaremos…-

 **¿Acaso Marinette...?**

-Marinette…- Dijo tomando conciencia de quien sabe donde.

-¿Marinette?- Respondió la susodicha abandonando, al parecer, todas aquellas cosas que simplemente había dicho luego de... "¿Confesarse?".

-¿Estas Bien?- Dijo Adrien ligeramente abrumado de todo lo que había salido de labios de su amiga.

Aun así, había logrado inconscientemente darse cuenta de que quizás Marinette había dejado a su imaginación volar luego de aquella impactante declaración. De eso no tenía duda, el confesarle sus sentimientos no era nada de su imaginación.

Después de todo, El sabia como era imaginarse el futuro con alguien. Él era culpable de tener una fantasía parecida con cierta catarina.

Lo mismo en declarar sentimientos.

Sin embargo…

-¿Eh?- Dijo Marinette pareciendo que por fin aterrizaba de nuevo en el planeta, e involuntariamente pensando que su confesión había sido producto de sus deseos más profundos.

-¡Q-Qué deberíamos ir a patinar sobre hielo más seguido!- Dijo retomando su nerviosismo con toques de tartamudez, convencida de que Adrien no se había enterado de sus sentimientos.

Cosa que era Falsa.

Era como si el pensar que todo fue por obra de soñar despierta fuera un mecanismo de defensa que su mente desplegaba para evitar cualquiera respuesta de su confesión a del ojos verdes. Ya si fuera Positiva o Negativa…

Sin saber cómo abordar el tema de la revelación de amor y… "¿Laguna Mental?" que parecía sufrir Marinette, decidió aparentar como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de la Franco-Asiática y continuar como si nada.

Cual Cobarde…

-¿Te refieres a solos tu y yo?- Pregunto Adrien sin saber por qué había formulado tal pregunta. Tal específica pregunta. Su cerebro parecía estar desconectado y hablaba sin saber que saldría de su boca. Su valor también parecía estar desconectado…

" _ **Como desearía ser Chat Noir en este momento**_ **"**

-Solos tu y yo…- Logro escucharla débilmente en un susurro perdido en el aire y con un tono… "¿Soñador?" -No, claro que no. Ya sabes, mientras mas seamos, mejor. Hay que invitar a Luka, Kagami, Alya, Nino…- Dijo enfrascada a buscar cualquier nombre para ser hacer sonar creíble su idea de una salida numerosa.

-Pues...me parece una buena idea- Dijo Adrien por fin sintiendo que lograba un poco de estabilidad en su interior -Intentaré liberar un poco mi agenda para eso-

- _Perfecto_ \- Pensaron creyendo lograr conectar palabras sin saber si lo que pensaban era lo que decían.

Acto seguido, subió de nuevo al auto rogando en la corazonada que había sentido de que Marinette no había notado que había hablado en voz alta.

Si en el fondo la ojizarca había sido consciente de sus palabras, entonces la habría herido severamente.

- _Mierda...-_

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

-Tu amiga es justo como tu a la hora de imaginarse lo que quieren- Comentó Plagg divertido entendiendo lo que pasaba por su mente ante la mueca de su rostro.

-Plagg, eso fue lo que desató este terremoto en mi cabeza- Dijo pasando una mano por su cabello, desesperado ante la respuesta -Y Marinette parece que ni se dio cuenta-

-O quizás sí…- Dijo Plagg dejando al aire la posibilidad, lo cual solo hacía sentir peor a su dueño.

-No me ayudas…- Dijo pesadamente sintiendo abruma por sólo considerar lo que su compañero le sugería.

-Chico, lo piensas demasiado- Dijo tomando una pose al estilo indio mientras aún se mantenía en el aire -A veces es mejor no cuestionarse mucho, El amor debe ser Simple y Firme- Relato dando su punto de vista.

-¿Firme?-

-Si, Firme- Recalcó -Sentir amor y querer estar con esa persona es lo Simple-

-Pero el decidir si quieres mantenerlo, si quieres continuar con él, entonces la voluntad debe ser el motor para que sea un final feliz. Esa es la parte en la que debes ser firme- Concluyó Plagg.

Entregando quizás el mejor consejo que alguna vez le pudo dar a uno de sus dueños-

-Manteniendo ambas en armonía, lograrás que una relación siempre se sienta mágica y prospera-

- _Si Tikki me Viera…_ \- Pensó con Gracia el Kwami de la Mala Suerte.

Para Adrien, que no sabía si sorprenderse por lo sabio que se había escuchado Plagg, parecía ser la calma entre la tormenta. Inconscientemente metió su mano en un bolsillo para observar aquel amuleto por parte de Marinette.

Lo miro embelesado por un momento para escuchar el último consejo de Kagami de ese dia.

" _ **Cuando te des cuenta que estas apuntando al Blanco Equivocado, estaré aquí…**_ **"**

Decidió entonces pensar en Marinette. Recordando cada momento vivido con ella desde que se conocieron.

Cada memoria era atesorado por él, era su Primera Amiga.

Y quizás su Primer Amor…

-Creo que Kagami tuvo razón- Dijo para sí e igualmente siendo escuchado por Plagg.

-¿En Que?-

-En mi Blanco…- Dijo empezando a sentir un sentimiento reconfortante dentro de él -Debí Apuntar a Ella-

-¿A quien?, ¡Deja de sonar misterioso!- Gruño el pequeño ser mágico.

-Al Amuleto Encantado que ha estado conmigo…- Dijo sintiendo una nueva verdad en su mundo.

Aun sabiendo los riesgos que tomaría, y que probablemente pueda no resultar bien (No es el Caso). Prefería intentar y fallar que nunca haber intentado.

El era Así.

Terco en ese Aspecto.

-Gracias Plagg…-

* * *

Los Nervios como nunca se manifestaban en el. Sabía que había tomado una decisión y que lo intentaría, pero era imposible que las dudas no se colaran dentro de él.

Aun sabiendo de sus sentimientos por aquella declaración.

Había tomado una rosa de uno de los floreros de la mansión Agreste y se encontraba en una esquina apartada de la escuela.

-Espero que no llegue tarde…- Se dijo a sí mismo buscando la forma de tranquilizarse.

Aun recordaba esa pequeña felicidad dentro de él rebosar cuando escucho a Marinette decir aquellas palabras…

" _ **Te Amo**_ **"**

Lo había meditado toda la noche. Solo seguía lo que su corazón le dictaba, quería sacarse ese sentimiento del pecho.

(...)

La vio llegar por la puerta principal. Al parecer estaba empezando a ser más puntual, eso era Bueno.

Se la veía algo ansiosa, como si buscara algo.

Era obvio.

La había mensajeado pidiendo verse en el punto donde se encontraba. La respuesta del mensaje había sido un corto y conciso "Por Supuesto".

A pesar de lo desconcertante que se había visto el mensaje la primera vez.

Escondió la rosa tras su espalda un tanto apresurado cuando logró por fin dar con él y comenzar a acercarse.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar cual desenfrenado sin causa.

Quería dar en el Blanco… e iba a dar en el Blanco.

Luego de saludarse de un modo un poco torpe debido a los nervios por partes de ambos y del intercambio de unas cuantas palabras casuales, la rosa hizo acto de presencia a la vista de la Ojizarca.

Intentando torpemente explicarse ante ella de cómo se sentía y fallando en el proceso al no completar la frase…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Porque ella lo había embestido en un fuerte abrazo cuando comprendió que él Correspondía.

Habia Dado en el Blanco.

* * *

 **X**

 **Y… bueno, Un poco simple el final pero me pareció lo mejor. De hecho, la parte de la rosa y el abrazo surgió de uno de esos cómics de MLB de los fans doblado al inglés.**

 **Tristemente no puedo recordar con exactitud su nombre o alguna mera pista para identificarlo pero igual queriendo agradecer la inspiración.**

 **Simplemente necesitaba volver a escribir, y aun mucho mas luego después de ver Frozer. Agradezco a Kagami de ser bastante decidida y darse cuenta de los cosas, aunque se las dijo en metáfora "Esgrimista", era obvio que debía ser así o sino Adrien terminaría mas confundido aun.**

 **Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, si te gusto por favor deja un Review que eso siempre motiva a seguir. Y para los que conocen mi trabajo y esperan el Próximo Capítulo de mi Fic de Pokémon, informó que el capitulo ya se encuentra en un 80%, así que pronto sera por fin que mueva mi flojo trasero para terminarlo. Y para los que le gusta mi trabajo sobre MLB informo que pronto publicare una nueva historia.**

 **Más larga y ambientada durante todo los sucesos de la Segunda Temporada. Y termino con eso para no alargar esta Nota de Autor.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Yo soy A- El Eloy y me Despido.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
